narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinode Clan
The Hinode clan was created by Yamiga123. Background The Hinode began as a group of nomands trying to find a place to live. They eventually settled upon an area known as Uzushiogakure where the Umino Clan already lived. However, instead of attempting to take the land for themselves, the Hidone Clan worked in tandom with the Umino Clan. The Hinode clan possed an ability that was not chakra related, giving them the power to control those with a strong life force. Using this ability, with the ability the Umino clan had at calming the spirits, the Land of Whirlpools became a haven for spirits. Even the Kurama, shed light on the village and became its gurdian for years. However, things change when the Uzumaki clan arrived and after a strong battle, the Uzumaki clan lan finally had the Hinode clan wiped out. Personality These people, like the Umino's were very calm and trusting, only provked to fight when they had to. Appearance Their hair was red, despite not being related to the Uzumaki clan. Hinode means sunrise, so their hair reflected a scarlet sunrise. Their eyes ranged from many different colors. Abilities The Hinode Clan was not a clan of fighters, their skills when it came to jutsu were not very high in addition, up against ninjutsu they were weak. However, the clan had an ability that was not chakra releated. They had the power to control those with a powerful life force whether it be human or spirit. This is shown when the Uzumaki clan attempts to take the whirlpool village, the clan takes control of their life force, sucking it out of them and corrupting it. Coming to Uzushiogakure The only clan existing in Uzushiogakure was the Umino clan. When the Hinode clan arrived the two clans made peace and ended up making the village prosper. Years of peace with spirits and humans followed however, until the Uzumaki clan arrived. Battle With the Uzumaki's The Uzumaki clan arrived in Uzushiogakure many hundreds of years after the Umino and the Hinode. However, power hungry, the Uzumaki's sought to take the land and either enslave or kill the inhabitants. This resulted in war. As the Umino clan had control over water and calming the spirits, and the Hinode clan had the ability to control and corrupt life forces, the Uzumaki clan was nearly outmatched. However, using their sealing techniques and sealing the ability carried by the Umino clan, defeat was all but certain. When approached with sealing techniques, the Hinode clan could still corrupt a life force, as their abilty was not chakra related. However, their lack of ninjutsu proved to be their downfall, as the Uzumaki clan fought them, and slaughtered all of them. This ended in the clan being exterminated and not being able to help their fellow Umino's, in addition, the spirits that once guarder Uzushiogakure, including the Kyuubi, left the place, not wishing to return. Trivia *During the slaughter, many members were able to hide and pretend they were Uzumaki's due to their red hair. However, the ones who his only did this in hopes of killing other Uzumaki's, which worked until they were discovered. *The only decdenent of the clan surviving is Sora, but she does not know about her past. *Hinode means sunrise, and when a sun rises the sky is either bright red or organce, hence the Hinode clan had bright orange or red hair. *The Hinode clan was very close to the Umino clan, as Iruka Umino is the only survivor of his clan. Reference Yamiga 123, is the creator of this clan. Category:Umino Clan Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Pre-Gen Category:Deceased Category:Clans Category:OC Clan Category:Uzumaki